


[fanvideo] What A Feeling - A Tribute to Katsuki Yuuri

by O_Ryo



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AMV, Fanvids, Flashdance - Freeform, Gen, Irene Cara, M/M, Still not done with the 1980s, Yuuri is a dancer, anime music video, dancing through your life, short appearances of Yuuri's family & friends and all the competitors, what a feeling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:19:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O_Ryo/pseuds/O_Ryo
Summary: Not a stripper AU, but a tribute to Yuuri Katsuki and his growth over the series, set to the iconic song "What A Feeling" by Irene Cara from the movie "Flashdance" .Enjoy the ride and thank you for watching!





	[fanvideo] What A Feeling - A Tribute to Katsuki Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> You can also watch the video directly on Youtube [here](https://youtu.be/LyfwiOXAaVY).


End file.
